


Rumors

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Rumors

Title: Rumors  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #150: Making Up  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Rumors

~

“You’re telling me that Harry and Malfoy--?”

“Are a couple, yes. Why else do you think Potter and Draco fought so much?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps pureblood prejudice? Or maybe because, for most of the war, until the end in fact, they were on opposing sides?”

Snape waved his hand. “Semantics. In the end, their so-called hatred turned out to be masking deeply passionate feelings.”

“Incredible.” Remus shook his head. “Who else?”

“Longbottom and Bill Weasley.”

Remus nodded. “We all know that!”

“Albus and Grindelwald.” Severus smirked at Remus.

Remus narrowed his eyes. “Now you’re just making things up--”

~


End file.
